Chuck vs the Prime Directive
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Using the Quantum slipstream drive, the Federation heads out of the galaxy into new and unknown territory. Sarah finds herself stranded on a strange world with a beautiful and lethal environment while Chuck makes contact with the first civilization they have encountered on this seven year mission.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck nor Star Trek just using them as a playground for this idea I've had for a while._

_**Author's Note:**_ _This is something I've had cooking up for a few years now after binge watching Voyager and Enterprise. My regular beta PJ Murphy is sadly not able to be on this ride with me so I'll be flying solo here, if anyone wants to beta I'd appreciate it._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen when Mal rubbed his eyes as the drowsiness from a fitful day of sleep wore off. Ordinarily he could survive on six good hours of shuteye, and sometimes even less. But he had a hard time getting to sleep as of late. It wasn't hard to fathom the reason: Mal had a lot on his mind. It had been six months since his beloved wife Ola of thirty-two years had died in an automobile accident while on her way to work at the hospital just a mile away, she was DOA when she arrived at the hospital. She had been due for retirement in just sixteen months. Around for the same time he has not talked to his daughter, his grandson's birthday was coming up soon but he was too dejected.<em><br>_

_''Dad, please pick up the phone,''_ said the sweet voice of his daughter, one of many messages recorded.

He sighed as he threw the white sheets aside, climbing to his feet and taking a look at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes. It was already nighttime

The sound of a crash snapped him out his thoughts the ground beneath seem to shook, it sounded close from the sound of it. Getting his flashlight, his shoes and his jacket, he ran outside seeing smoke rising from a canopy nearby. Running through the forest, he came upon something that he will remember for the rest of life. It was an aircraft of some kind but this wasn't an airplane perhaps it was experimental something the Air Force was developing or a craft from the enemy nation from across the ocean. But this craft had no visible engines or wings or a rudder.

''What the hell?'' Mal murmured. As a scientist, he believed in evidence that everything he saw with his own two eyes had a scientific explanation behind it. Getting closer, he tentatively touched the surface feeling no heat coming from it. The Astrophysicist heard a groan from the craft, a door appeared opening, a tall figure fell out into the ground. The person was clad in a space suit of some kind but it didn't look like anything he's ever seen before. The space program was still a year away from completing, the astronauts were still in training.

''Oh my god!'' exclaimed the scientist running over turning the astronaut on his back.

''Help me,'' groaned the figure. The helmet disassembled going into the apparatus on the book. It was a curly haired man with a beard but what most shocked him was his appearance. Elongated ears, prominent canines, and his blood was a bright red color, meaning his hemoglobin was iron based. His eyes widened in shock and his mind raced with the startling realization, Malorian Iratoma was staring at a living, breathing being not from this world. It was an alien from another planet and an average person like him just made the single greatest discovery in history.

''Oh dear, you...we have to.'' He couldn't take this man to a hospital, it would raise some very serious questions. He would be taken by the government, held against his will, prodded and studied by eager scientists looking to make a name for themselves at the expense of an innocent life. But why was this being here? He could be part of an invasion force seeking to steal the planet's vast natural resources.

But many of the scientists on this world speculated that any advanced civilization would have evolved past petty things like poverty, hunger, war, etc. He could have been here as an anthropological study to observe primitive civilizations in development they could have been observing this world for centuries. It embarrassed him to know that this being

''Let's get you inside,'' he wrapped his long arms around the astronaut's torso dragging him back to his cabin. The miecrty looked down with its oval shaped eyes and squawked gliding over to the next tree branch.

The two moons shone brightly above encompassing the landscape with their silvery light.

* * *

><p><em>June 7, 2485<em>

Lieutenant Sarah Walker groaned as she regained consciousness lying in a pile of broken twigs, the Star Fleet officer formerly of Section 31 had trouble remembering what happened other than they were on an away mission collecting rock samples from an asteroid. Looking around it was a forest with trees as far as the eye could see, the sky a clear blue . She scanned the planet with her malfunctioning computer system it was obviously an M-Class planet, approximately 5.1 billion years old and eighty-two percent the size of the Earth. The Federation was still chartering the three M-class worlds they found upon entering this galaxy a few months ago. It had been Starfleet's new mission to explore new galaxies, their starship the U.S.S. Burbank had been granted the maiden voyage to Bode's galaxy or Messier 81.

A seven year mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

A shrill sound snapped her out of her thoughts, it sounded like a mix between a Tasmanian devil and a cat. Looking around she spotted something staring at her with round yellow eyes, it looked like an Owl but it wasn't, it was more fur than feather and the creature had three eyes instead of two. The sunlight streamed through the top of the trees it was truly a beautiful day.

It suddenly came back to the Starfleet officer, Chuck and her were in the runabout nearly beaming down to the asteroid when they were hit by a shockwave that rocked the spacecraft. She must have been beamed down to this planet by the resulting energy malfunctioning the transporter. Chuck had to be nearby.

''Chuck, please be okay.'' she whispered closing her eyes thinking of those cinnamon brown eyes that have captivated her since the day she met him all those years ago.

Walking tentatively, she spotted something a tripedal creature grazing on low lying leaves on the ground, it was about the size of an Earth gazelle. A herbivorous creature with its eyes on either side of its head, allowing them to see almost all the way around their bodies. In this way, they can keep a constant watch for predators, so they can run if they sense danger. Which meant she should be vigilant, where there is herbivores there is usually predators.

Sarah walked into a clearing seeing a lake and something that she hadn't seen before, a heavenly body clearly seen in the daytime in the sky, she wasn't on a planet, she was on a habitable moon orbiting this gas giant.

''Huh...''

She heard a blood curling screech in the distance, the former intelligence agent knew she was in for a rough time. Sarah knew the moment of an accident or any other incident, a beacon was sent back to the ship. She hoped they would get here in time, getting his phaser from her holster she had it at ready.

* * *

><p>Chuck felt a tongue licking his face waking him, he groaned feeling the pain in his head subside. Opening his eyes he saw two blue slitted eyes staring back at him. A duo-tail wagged happily, the animal as she greeted this new person whom she could tell wasn't the same creature as her master just by smell. Chuck saw a tall looming figure at least eight feel in height grab the Icir by her collar, she was the size of an Earth lion except with smooth skin than fur. The being had pale pink skin, dark blue hair, long arms and legs, round shaped yellow eyes that held a deep warmth but great sorrow, Chuck didn't have to be a Betazoid to know that.<p>

''Iolia, stop bothering our guest, get!'' Mal scolded. The domesticated animal whined wanting to know the astronaut. He grabbed the ball from the flower throwing out into the backyard, the animal raced after it.

_Don't freak out_ thought Chuck looking around the alien home, he didn't plan for any of this happen, a lot of things have gone wrong as of late from the away mission to all of this. Chuck had just made unofficial first contact with another alien species. The Captain would be very pissed and impressed. His mind went back to Sarah, his partner was definitely transported somewhere but where?

All these questions plagued him but first he needed to get out of this world. He saw his space suit laying over a chair.

''My name is Malorian but you can call me Mal!'' Mal laughed softly. The scientist was very excited, a living breathing alien lying on his couch. He extended a four digit hand to the alien, Chuck took it.

''Chuck Bartowski, nice to meet you.'' he smiled shaking the fellow sentient being's hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I made Mal a scientist because generally in first contact situations, it is preferable to initiate contact with a scientist or intellectuals who would better grasp the concept of alien life. Please be kind! :)


End file.
